


Motel

by city_7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SpnStayAtHome | SPN Stay at Home Challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s14e06 Optimism, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_7/pseuds/city_7
Summary: Jack didn't like the motel room.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Motel

Jack didn't like the motel room.

He and Cas were on a hunt: a vampire case that wouldn't take them longer than a few days. They had just gotten back from the morgue and were now sitting in a diner booth. It was some burger place, and Jack was grateful for the change of scenery.

He was still new to hunting, and he liked the thrill of it. He liked doing something useful.

But having to stay in a motel room made him feel sick, and he found that he rather enjoyed sitting in the booth more than sleeping in the somewhat comfy bed in their room.

"You seem to be enjoying that burger a lot," Cas said, amused.

Jack shrugged. "I just like it a lot."

He missed Sam and Dean.

* * *

It was surprising when it turned out the girl was the villain the entire time. Jack was glad the case didn't last that long.

Jack looked over at Dean, who was humming along to the music he let Jack put in. He picked it randomly, but Dean seemed to like it.

He turned around to look at the window, and rested his head on the glass before closing his eyes.

"Woah, hey, Jack, we're gonna stop at a motel soon. Best wait until then to sleep."

Jack opened his eyes immediately and looked at Dean. "What?"

"We're staying at a motel for the night," Dean repeated, looking back at him with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong?"

Jack shook his head and shrugged, looking back at the window. "It's nothing, just... I don't like motels all that much."

"How come?" Dean asked, looking back at the road, but Jack saw the worried side glance he casted at him.

"I just... don't like them. It makes me miss the bunker. How are you guys so used to it?"

"Well, Sam and I have been staying in motels since we were kids," Dean told him, and Jack looked back at him as he said, "and what you're feeling is homesickness."

"Did you feel it?"

"Of course I did."

"How'd you get over it?"

"I distracted myself."

"Oh."

Dean was silent for a couple of moments before saying, "what do you want for dinner?"

"A burger."

"Good, me too," Dean looked over at him again and smiled. Then he nodded to his phone next to him on the seat. "Call Cas or Sam about the case."

"I thought you already did?"

Dean shrugged. "It won't hurt to do so again."

Jack smiled and picked the phone up. He decided to call Cas, seeing as Dean already called Sam earlier. Cas answered only after a couple of rings.

"Dean?"

"Hello, Cas. It's Jack."

"Oh, hello Jack. Are you guys okay? Sam told me the case went okay."

"Yeah, everything is fine. We finished, but we're going to get some dinner and then stay at a motel for the night."

"What are you eating?"

Cas was probably loud enough for Dean to hear, for Dean immediately turned back to Jack and started shaking his head, mouthing, "don't tell him about the burgers."

Jack smiled and held back a laugh as Dean looked at him expectedly. "We're gonna get some Chinese food."

Dean smiled at him and winked before looking back at the road.

"That's a good choice... make sure you don't stay up any later, it's already almost three."

"Of course."

"And can you tell Dean to call me sometime later?"

"Sure."

"Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome. Can you tell Sam hello?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, Cas. I'll go now."

"Okay. Goodnight, Jack."

Jack smiled. "Goodnight, Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm still very upset at Dean's behavior at Jack in the season 14 finale and at people that put Sam as the uncle figure just because of Destiel. I love Destiel, too, guys, but come on!
> 
> I was planning on putting Sam into this but like my fingers just went zoom and didn't write in Sam because I had just watched this episode.
> 
> I'm also riceloversblog on Tumblr, please come scream at me.
> 
> :D


End file.
